


Сладости

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Возможно, Какаши стоило бы запоминать рецепты с помощью шарингана, а не полагаться на память
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сладости

— Итак, правило первое, — Какаши переступил с ноги на ногу, не поднимая глаз. — Никаких вопросов откуда у меня это. Правило второе, — он скользнул взглядом в сторону и показал два пальца. — Сырое тесто не есть, мне это не нравится, — он вздохнул и наконец поднял глаза на именинника, которого встретил на пороге кухни. Выражение лица Гая тяжело поддавалось вербальному описанию, он будто был смущен, ошарашен, впечатлён и даже как-то напуган одновременно. Немного вспотел.

— Эй, — Какаши упёр руку в бок и наклонил голову, оглядывая это вызывающее некоторую жалость зрелище в обычной своей ленивой манере. — Правил всего два, не потей.

— Какаши… — начал было Гай, но тот помахал рукой, мол, помолчи, и вздохнул, закатив глаз на секунду. Это выдавало смущение.

— Я понимаю, насколько это глупо, но ты так оживился, когда я упомянул такую возможность, что...

— Какаши, — только повторил Гай.

— Я помню, как меня зовут, скажи что-нибудь ещё, пожалуйста, — не выдержал Какаши.

— Я… Ты… ТЫ ВЫГЛЯДИШЬ ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО, — Гай наконец-то справился с впечатлением от увиденного и, быстро сократив расстояние до нуля, приподнял Какаши над полом, крутанувшись вместе с ним на месте. Возможно, Какаши и был другого мнения, но в глазах Гая он в своём необычном костюме в честь его дня рождения выглядел как конфетка от туфель на небольшом каблуке с ремешками на лодыжках до хорошенького белого чепца горничной, почти затерявшегося в непослушных серебряных волосах. Платье на его рост было явно коротко, и юбка с белой оборкой не скрывала подвязок для белых чулок, украшавших его длинные ноги. Затянутый на талии пышным бантом белый фартук только подчеркивал его точеную фигуру, и хоть для классического образа сексапильной горничной Какаши все же был крупноват и слишком подтянут, впечатление это не портило ничуть.

— Я думал, ты шутил насчёт этого наряда, — поставив его на пол, произнёс Гай.

— Какие тут шутки.

— Будешь звать меня «господин», как положено примерной горничной? — расплывшись в весьма самодовольной улыбке для того, кто только что от смущения чуть не закипел как чайник, спросил Гай.

— Ты посмотри, — Какаши поднял бровь, немного отклоняясь назад у него в руках. — Как быстро во вкус вошёл.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — посерьёзнел Гай.

— Отчего же, Гай-сама, — совершенно неприлично, томно промурлыкал Какаши, проводя ладонями по его плечам вдоль сильных рук. Улыбнулся в маску, приветливо щурясь в своей очаровательной манере, и чуть сжал руки на его бицепсах. — Сегодня же ваш день рождения, и вы заслуживаете лучшего сервиса.

— Какаши! — Гай за секунду вновь покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— А теперь настало время вашего пирога, — произнёс Какаши все тем же похабным тоном, не удержал смешка и, легко вывернувшись у него из рук, зашагал вглубь кухни, стуча каблуками по полу, думая в это время преимущественно о том, что если бы не многолетние тренировки рефлексов ниндзя, он бы точно упал со всей высоты своего роста в этой нелепой обуви.

— Хорошо, — Гай снова быстро справился с потрясением и сел за небольшой обеденный стол всего на два места, уперевшись руками в колени. — Что мне делать?

— Мм? Наслаждайтесь видом, Гай-сама, — Какаши поставил перед ним чашку ароматного чая. — И вашим чаем.

— Какаши, — Гай закрыл лицо ладонями. — Ты слишком… слишком…

— Перегибаю?

— Ты в своих книжках этого начитался, да?

— Почитал бы сам и узнал, — его будничное лицо, пока он замешивал подтаявшее масло с мукой в большой миске, в сочетании с его видом только ещё больше смущало.

— Возможно, действительно стоит.

— Можешь как раз себя этим и занять, — посоветовал Какаши, кивнув на томик Ича Ича, выглядывающий из-под книги с рецептами, как кружевной подъюбник из-под чёрной формы горничной.

— Сейчас, соперник, мне есть чем получше занять свои глаза! — заявил Гай.

— Да, правда? — Какаши повернулся к нему спиной, выкладывая тесто, к которому уже добавил воду с лимонным соком, на кухонный стол.

— Абсолютная правда, — отозвался Гай, обнаружив ещё одну проблему, когда Какаши наклонялся над столом, замешивая тесто: становилось очевидно, насколько коротка его юбка и насколько проработан костюм: белье на нем было кружевное.

— По-моему, я выгляжу глупо, но я рад, что тебе нравится.

Какаши обернулся, не дождавшись реакции, и обнаружил Гая, прижимающего к лицу кухонное полотенце.

— Ну серьезно?

— Я больше чем уверен, соперник, что в этой твоей книжке я уже имел бы тебя на столе, — отложив полотенце, слегка перепачканное кровью из носа, пожаловался Гай.

— Мне вот и интересно… — задумчиво произнёс Какаши, скатывая тесто в шар. — Почему вы до сих пор этого не делаете, Гай-сама?

— Ты запретил тебе мешать! — то, насколько быстро Гай оказался рядом, не могло не впечатлять, хоть кухня и была крошечной, конечно. Какаши немного вздрогнул, когда он прижался со спины, и тут же, проехавшись задом по его скрытому зелёным костюмом стояку, отметил, что терпеть ему и правда было уже невмоготу, 

— Я запретил есть сырое тесто, — напомнил Какаши. — Поставь в холодильник, и у нас полчаса, — он развернулся, насколько позволяло положение, Гай довольно сильно навалился на него, прижимая собой к столу. Гаю пришлось выполнять поручение и отрываться от него, пусть и на пару секунд.

— Держи, — когда Гай закрыл дверцу холодильника, Какаши вложил ему в руку тюбик смазки. — Или может быть вы хотите, чтобы я отсосал вам, господин?

— Мх, — промычал Гай что-то нечленораздельное и развернул Какаши спиной к себе, нагибая на стол. Он знал, что его любовник любит резкое обращение, поэтому в минуты таких испытаний мог не опасаться, что его горячий нрав, помноженный на сильное нетерпение, покажется грубым. Какаши кровь ударила в виски, щеки загорелись, и в треклятых кружевных трусах резко стало уж совсем невыносимо тесно.

— Можешь сильно не готовить, — дожидаясь, пока Гай выпутается из своего костюма, сказал Какаши. — Я подготовился сам.

— Ты растягивал себя, пока меня дожидался, я не ослышался? — Гай избавлялся от трико необыкновенно быстро. Навалился на него, утыкаясь в затылок, и спустил с него раздражающее белье.

— Насколько тебя впечатлит, — Какаши закусил губу, потому что Гай не стал дожидаться, что он скажет, и запустил палец внутрь него, проверяя насколько он готов, а затем и второй, удостоверившись, что в общем-то достаточно, — если я скажу что дрочу, когда представляю, как тебя имею, и трахаю себя пальцами, когда наоборот?

— Ты сегодня идёшь на какой-то рекорд по пошлостям!

— У каждого свои рекорды, — нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу, произнёс Какаши и тихо, на выдохе застонал, когда Гай, растерев смазку по члену, вошёл в него одним плавным толчком. Некоторое время наслаждался размеренным темпом, едва слышно постанывая и довольно жмурясь, но когда он был снизу, его аппетиты быстро росли. Он стал подмахивать, надеясь, что Гай догадается ему подыграть, добавив ощущений приятным смущением, и он, как всегда, не подвёл.

— Кажется, моя прекрасная горничная желает большего? — произнёс у него над ухом Гай, заметив его попытки. Голос у него, когда он был возбуждён, становился таким чудесным, глубокий и низкий с заметной хрипотцой.

— Ммм, — не поддался сразу Какаши и попытался резче насадиться на его член, но Гай крепко держал его за бёдра, да ещё и нарочно замедлился.

— Придётся попросить своего господина хорошенько, — добавил Гай, мучительно медленно выходя и за этим резко загоняя обратно.

Какаши медлил ещё несколько таких толчков, едва-едва подрагивая на движении внутрь. Ему нравилось это откровенно странное чувство, когда ему в действительности не составляло труда выдумать и сказать любую пошлость, не смутившись, но едва дело доходило до момента, когда это было более всего уместно, лицо горело от смущения, и каждое слово давалось с усилием.

— Пожалуйста, Гай-сама, — наконец собрался с силами Какаши. Дыхание у него было сбивчивое, голос тише обычного. — Пожалуйста, отымейте меня так, чтобы я забыл рецепт пирога и пришлось подсматривать в книжку, — в конце фразы Какаши уже сорвался на стон, потому что Гаю вполне хватило одного «пожалуйста». Движения его бёдер резко ускорились, и стоны сразу стали громче. Гай был шумным, и Какаши всегда это нравилось. Скоро Какаши и сам начал стонать в голос, даже вскрикнул, когда Гай, еле отыскав в сбившихся оборках юбки его член, стал водить вдоль горячей ладонью, чуть сжимая у основания.

— Хочу внутрь, — почувствовав, как Гай начинает уже подрагивать от близкого оргазма, простонал Какаши. Это, видимо, стало последней каплей, и Гай со стоном кончил, глубоко загнав в него член, продолжая ласкать Какаши рукой. Внутри стало ещё горячее, Какаши несколько раз толкнулся в его руку и тоже застонал от оргазма. Тело начало становиться приятно тяжелым, но надо было доделывать пирог.

Какаши сонно глянул на него, когда Гай бережно развернул его к себе, не торопясь стащил маску на подбородок и поцеловал его глубоко и медленно, давая себе передохнуть. Потом поймал его за руку, которую Гай неловко держал на весу, чтобы ничего на кухне не перепачкать спермой, и вытер ее о свой передник.

— Так, — Какаши потянулся и глянул на часы на обеденном столе. — Я обкончал всю юбку, и я это снимаю, — сообщил он. — Ты тоже приведи себя в порядок и почисти яблоки.

— Хорошо, мой любимый соперник! — бодро согласился Гай.

Какаши поцеловал его в щеку и ещё не вполне твёрдой походкой поплёлся в ванную.

Возвратился он уже в обычной своей черной безрукавке и домашних штанах, босой и взъерошенный, что дало Гаю повод поразмышлять, как же многогранна красота его вечного соперника.

— М? — закончив смешивать начинку из нарезанных Гаем яблок, лимонного сока и крахмала, промычал Какаши, заметив, как Гай наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, подперев голову рукой.

— Ты очень красив, — признался Гай.

— Уж прямо так. Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, особенно необычно и приятно видеть тебя в штанах, — улыбнулся Какаши.

— Вот далось же тебе, — усмехнулся Гай. Какаши то и дело не удерживался от комментариев по поводу его невероятно удобного и практичного стиля одежды.

— И без футболки, — начав выкладывать начинку на подготовленный пирог, продолжил Какаши.

— Неужели кто-то готов ко второму раунду? — оживился Гай.

— Я просто делаю тебе комплименты, — Какаши закрыл начинку второй половиной раскатанного теста и стал наносить последние штрихи. Потянулся, щурясь, как сонный пёс, поставил пирог в разогретую духовку и завёл таймер на 50 минут.

— Я глазам своим не верю, — заметив это, произнёс Гай. — ЧАС? Нам придётся ждать его почти час?!

— Потом ещё чтобы остыл, а то начинка растечется, — сообщил Какаши.

— Чем же занять эти томительные минуты ожидания?!

— Можем сесть на пол и вместе пялиться на пирог, ожидая изменений.

— Признайся, как часто ты таким занимаешься? — покачал головой Гай.

Какаши пожал плечами. От него можно было бы ожидать, что нередко он занимался чем-то таким.

— Твои предложения?

— Мммм, — замялся Гай.

— Ну давай, не держи в себе.

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Можем ещё один cream pie приготовить, времени с лихвой хватит, — начав улыбаться, предложил Какаши.

— Ты… Гай подозрительно сощурился. — Ты сказал что-то пошлое, я понял. Опять.

— А ты опять хочешь трахаться, — Какаши подошёл к нему, стянул маску и стал целовать, наклонившись. Не разрывая поцелуя, начал развязывать завязки на его домашних штанах.

— Какаши, — позвал Гай, когда он ненадолго оторвался от его губ, чтобы поцеловать в шею, а затем оставить на ней слабый укус.

— Мм?

— Не я один тут опять хочу трахаться, — улыбнулся Гай, поглаживая его по плечам.

— Иначе бы ничего не вышло, — Какаши снова поцеловал его, продолжая попытки стащить с него штаны, но надо было ему заниматься одним делом за раз, так что Гай в конце концов помог ему с этой неурядицей.

— Ты и со штанами справиться не можешь, а все ругаешься на мой костюм, — поддел его Гай.

— Теряю хватку, как видно, годы-то на месте не стоят, — Какаши опустился перед ним на колени, стянув злосчастные штаны до колен, и провел руками по бедрам, раздвигая. Гай охнул, но с темы не сбился.

— Что за упаднические речи в мой день рождения?

— Ты, Гай, с годами только молодеешь, — заверил Какаши, подняв на него взгляд, и начал ему отдрачивать. Он не стал себя утруждать и надевать белье под домашние треники, как удобно. Гай быстро утратил интерес к беседе и приобрёл к громким стонам и тяганию Какаши за волосы на затылке, куда он рукой зарылся.

— Эй, ну, именинник, не так быстро, — Какаши замедлился. — Особые пожелания?

— Какаши! — Гай посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови, но грозные взгляды не заставили его вернуть все как было.

— Мм?

— Какие ещё особые пожелания тут могут быть? — сбивчиво проговорил Гай.

— О, на мой секс на день рождения я составлю тебе целый список, — мечтательно произнёс Какаши, мучительно медленно водя рукой по его члену вверх и вниз. Потом даже голову подпер другой рукой, опершись ему на колено, будто этот список уже начал составляться в его голове в эту самую минуту.

— О Боже. Мне понадобится словарь?

— Спросишь у Эбису, если что, — ответил Какаши, наклонился и медленно провёл языком вдоль его члена, продолжив затем водить ладонью по влажной от слюны коже. Гай шумно выдохнул и глянул на него одновременно и с мольбой, и с осуждением.

— Ты не мог бы в такой момент не говорить про непривлекающих меня сексуально мужчин и в особенности, я подчеркну… в особенности про Эбису?

— Ай, как ему было бы обидно, — Какаши повторил своё движение языком, только в этот раз ещё направил член себе в рот, коротко облизав головку. — Могу поговорить про привлекающих тебя сексуально мужчин, с кого начать?

— Ты рот свой займи уже не разговорами, прошу тебя, — предложил ему Гай, сощурившись.

Какаши посмотрел на него умиленно, вызвав секундное непонимание, приподнялся, нашёл смазку на столе и снова опустился перед ним на колени.

— Как пожелаете, Гай-сама, — опять прибегнув к наиболее похабному тону из возможных, произнёс Какаши и, придвинувшись в нему, уже не мешкая, взял в рот. Гай со стоном вдохнул. Какаши некоторое время обводил языком головку, пока обе руки были заняты, потом подвинул его к себе чуть ближе и закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо. Устроившись, наконец, как ему было удобно, взял глубже, вместе с этим проникая в него влажным пальцем. В ответ на усилившиеся стоны стал двигать рукой в такт движениям своего рта и уже совсем скоро взял до конца, расслабив горло. Тут же сглотнул, на секунду стискивая его член внутри, и вошёл в него уже двумя пальцами. Гай вцепился одной рукой в столешницу, другой в его волосы. Вскрикивал, стонал, Какаши просто обожал его всегда шумную и искреннюю реакцию, чтобы ещё ее усилить, стал трахать его быстрее и реще, стараясь при этом каждый раз до конца брать член в горло. Кончая, Гай вскрикнул его имя, отчего у Какаши голова кругом пошла. Выпустив его изо рта, поднял глаза, глядя как он пытается отдышаться, запрокинув голову, вытер мокрые от смазки пальцы о свои же штаны.

— А ты? — Гай быстро обеспокоился тем, что счет оргазмов может оказаться не равным.

— Хмм? — Какаши дождался, когда он на него посмотрит, высунул язык, демонстрируя оставшуюся во рту сперму и еле сдерживая смех от того, как Гай изменился в лице, безнадежно смущаясь, когда несколько капель стекли вниз и упали на пол, проглотил все, облизывая губы после.

— Что с тобой не так?! — взмолился Гай.

— Не понимаю.

— Возможно изменение вкусов в литературе тебе поможет!

— Не понимаю, тебе не понравилось?

— Мы сейчас не даём оценки твоим безукоризненным техникам, — Гай притянул его к себе и усадил верхом на свои колени. — А выражаем беспокойство о твоем моральном облике!

— Ну подрочи мне что ли, полчаса ещё осталось, — проигнорировав беспокойство о своём моральном облике, предложил Какаши.

— Именно этим и намеревался заняться, — проходясь горячей ладонью по его паху через штаны, отозвался Гай.

— Ты моим моральным обликом собирался заняться, потому что в тридцать лет стесняешься своему любовнику в рот кончать.

— Невыносимо, — улыбаясь ему, покачал головой Гай, спуская с него штаны. Какаши привстал, чтобы помочь ему, чуть отодвинулся, когда сел обратно, чтобы не стеснять его движений. 

— Невыносимо что? — по большей части невыносимо было конечно то, что его голос и выражение лица могли вообще не меняться, пока удовольствие не накроет его с головой, но Гаю почему-то это даже нравилось, несмотря на то, что сейчас Какаши продолжал занудствовать, лениво подмахивая бёдрами в его руку.

— Нравишься ты мне невыносимо, — открыто глядя ему в лицо, сказал Гай.

— Мм. Ясно. По какому-то совпадению и ты мне.

— Какой я везучий.

— Нет, я, — Какаши все же быстро разомлел, прикрыл глаз, глядя на него из-под ресниц, и тут в дверь раздался настойчивый стук.

Какаши вопросительно поднял брови, глядя на замершего Гая, потом перевёл взгляд на выход из кухни, ведший в прихожую.

Стук повторился.

— Ну все, настроение пропало, — протянул Какаши.

— Я планирую делать вид, что меня дома нет, — понизив голос почти до шепота, проинформировал Гай. 

— Сенсей, у вас все хорошо? — раздался следом за стуком голос Ли. 

Какаши высвободился и слез с него, натягивая штаны.

— Ноль шансов.

— Мы видели, как вы домой возвращались! Все в порядке?

— Все просто отлично, Ли!! — опомнился, наконец, Гай, стремительно надевая штаны. — Сейчас я подойду!

— Майку надень, мало ли там не только Ли пришёл, — посоветовал Какаши.

— А его, по-твоему, прилично встречать в таком виде? — уже вернувшись с футболкой из жилой комнаты, прошипел Гай так, чтобы снаружи его точно не услышали.

Какаши пожал плечами, а когда тот ушёл встречать гостей, принялся прибираться на кухне. Когда команда Гая, пришедшая в гости поздравить сенсея, вместе с ним завалилась на кухню, все следы учительского служебного романа были им уже ликвидированы.

***

— Какаши-сенсей, — осторожно начала Тентен, когда время пробовать пирог наконец пришло. — А вы точно… эм…

Какаши по лицам всех четверых дегустаторов уже понял, что случилось. Он не смотрел в рецепт, когда готовил. А следовательно не добавил...

— Какаши, сахар! — справившись с эмоциями от кислой начинки, воскликнул Гай.

— Ну, сладкое не очень полезно… — попытался вступиться за пирог Ли.

Неджи оставил комментарии при себе, но его вежливости, чтобы доесть свой кусок, все равно не хватило.

— Видимо, кто-то все-таки славно постарался, — припомнив своё пожелание быть выебанным так, чтобы забыть рецепт, произнёс Какаши, глядя на Гая. — Вы же принесли торт, ешьте его. 

Потом, дождавшись, когда все обзаведутся чем повкуснее, он забрал с тарелки Гая недоеденный кусок пирога и спокойно стал его есть, пока никто не обращал на него внимания, занявшись тортом и беседой с шумным именинником. Сладкое ему все равно никогда не нравилось, разве только вот такое мирное и сладкое времяпрепровождение из всех сладостей было ему по душе.


End file.
